1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to integrating an array of non-rod shaped optical array with an array of fibers positioned in a structure and associated methods. The arrays may be arranged along one or more dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous recent applications, such as optical switching, require precise positioning of fibers in an array. Such precise positioning is typically achieved using V-grooves in a substrate which can be accurately formed and in which the fibers are then placed to align them both vertically and horizontally with respect to one another. Typically, when using optical elements in conjunction with fibers in V-grooves, these optical elements are in the form of a rod, such as a Gradient Index (GRIN) lens. The use of such a lens allows V-grooves to also be employed to align these lenses with the fibers.
While GRIN lenses offer good performance, the individual insertion required to align each GRIN lens with a respective fiber is tedious and impractical on a large scale, especially as the industry moves toward two-dimensional arrays. While a two-dimensional bundle of optical elements other than rod-shaped elements have been used in conjunction with a two dimensional bundle of fibers for imaging applications, in which all of the fibers and optical elements are forming a single image, the alignment and positioning of the fibers is not nearly as demanding as that of the optical interconnection applications. Further, since all of the fibers are forming the same image, the fibers are arranged in a bundle as close together as possible, and would not be placed in the structure used for the accurate positioning of the fibers for optical interconnection applications.
Thus, while the provision of one and two-dimensional array of fibers accurately arranged in structures has been realized, non-rod optical elements integrated therewith have not. Such non-rod elements are typically thinner, cheaper and an entire array of these elements may be of unitary construction for simultaneous alignment.
The present invention is therefore directed to integrating an array of non-rod shaped optical elements with an array of fibers positioned in structures and associated methods which substantially overcomes one or more of the problems due to the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
The objects of the present invention may be realized using one or two dimensional arrays. The two-dimensional arrays may be integral or deconstructed. The support structure for the fibers may be any desired structure, including V-grooves. The fiber endfaces may be angled. The optical elements may be constructed to account for the angled fiber endfaces in numerous manners. The array of optical elements may include more than one substrate bonded together. Passive alignment features, including visual alignment marks and/or mechanical mating features, may be provided on either of the arrays, although more typically on the array of optical elements.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.